1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an acoustic controller used for audio devices such as a mixing console and a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable acoustic controller, such as a mixing console and a recording device, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-213099) includes a housing shaped like a box. This housing includes: an upper surface portion provided with a multiplicity of controls (operating members) such as fader controls and rotary volume controls; and side surface portions; and a bottom surface portion. Components such as circuit boards are contained in the housing.
The acoustic controller of this type is typically provided with a shielding member which covers circuit boards and electronic components to prevent the circuit boards and the electronic components from being affected by electromagnetic noise caused by external devices or to prevent electromagnetic noise caused by the circuit boards and the electronic components from affecting external devices.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-192800) discloses an electronic device including a metal plate and a rubber sheet. The metal plate functioning as a shielding member and a ground is bonded to a portion of an outer surface of a housing, and the rubber sheet covers an outer surface of the metal plate. This metal plate can ground circuit boards and shield electromagnetic noise.
Such an electronic device is provided with a power source separately in many cases. In recent years, however, more and more acoustic controllers contain a power source integrally as a result of reduced sizes of components and larger packing densities on a circuit board.
For example, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-205582) discloses an acoustic controller which includes an operating-member circuit, an input/output connector board, and a power supply board in a housing constituted by a metal upper unit and a lower casing formed of synthetic resin. In this acoustic controller, input/output connectors are typically disposed at a rear or back of controls or operating members when seen from an operator in a state in which the acoustic controller is placed on a horizontal surface such as a table top. Also, since the heights of the controls and the input/output connectors provided on an operation panel surface are different from each other, the operating-member circuit and the input/output connector board are disposed at different positions in the up and down direction, and the power supply board is disposed under the input/output connector board.